Book of Stars
by BlackAmoria
Summary: Time. Moments that will never come back. Stories left unfinished. Endings left unwritten. It was about time to pick up where they left off. It was about time to mend the broken pieces.
1. Default Chapter

****

Book of Stars

By: BlackArmoria

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. God! Why?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsukushi jumped out of bed when she heard the familiar sound of her cell phone ringing, she mumbled a few inaudible curses before getting out of bed to pick up her phone.

"Can't you wait until I'm well rested?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You know we have to practice, the best of the best are going to be here." The voice of another female boomed through the phone.

"Gotcha, but I wish you could spare me a few hours of rest."

"Get over it girly, and get your ass down here as fast as you can. Don't make me drag you over here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, so shut up. Bye." Tsukushi said hanging up the phone and walking to the bathroom. She looked around her apartment, 'God, it was a dump.' She thought dryly, picking a few things up here and there as she walked in the bathroom, turning on the shower.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, shivering and clad in a white towel which was wrapped around her thin body. She put on a pair of blue jeans, a T-shirt, and some sneakers and walked out of the small apartment -her hair still wet and tangled-, humming to a familiar beat.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She arrived at the theatre in less than 5 minutes; she knew how Mina got when she was late. She hesitantly walked into the building, and opened one of the auditoriums, peaking in. She smiled when she saw Yuki on stage, dancing her heart out as usual, her tiny body; leaping up in great heights making her look like a fairy.

She walked into the large room quietly making sure she did not disrupt the performance, everyone seemed to be taken by Yuki astonishing display. They all clapped as the music ended as Yuki's rapid steps came to a stop. The little close-knit crowd of their dance family clapped loudly, cheers coming from all sides of the room.

She smiled and walked on stage dropping her duffel bag on the ground as she made her way towards an impatient Mina who was tapping her feet and glaring at her.

"You are late." She said grabbing Tsukushi and pulling her towards the middle of the stage.

"No, I am not. I was here on time today, what are you talking about?" Tsukushi replied, staring at Mina in complete rebellion.

"And by whose clock is that? You are about half an hour late." Mina argued, looking at her watch.

"Cut me some slack, woman, it's like 8 in the morning." Tsukushi hoarsely replied, scratching the back of her head.

"No, its 9. You know all your clocks are behind one hour, when will you remember to fix that?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled, sticking her tongue out at a very frustrated Mina.

"Ok, no time for chit-chat, go out there and show me what you got. There is an audience out there today. The best of the best, the legendary F4 and the famous Tsubaki and Shizuka." Mina said, her eyes filled with a glint of excitement.

"Whatever, you know I don't care." Tsukushi waving her hands in the air.

"You should." Mina yelled after Tsukushi, who was now already on stage.

Tsukushi walked out onto the stage, her foot stopping in the middle of the spotlight. She mentally counted the beats as the music filled the room. She closed her eyes feeling the jumpy beats and familiar tune fill her senses and becoming her soul. This was enough, being on stage and dancing was enough. She didn't need an audience, she just needed the music and what came naturally to her.

The music got louder as the beats accelerated, she could feel the ecstasy coming over her, and then just like that, she let go, all her emotions, or her stress, everything. In that moment, she was free, free to fly, free to roam, free from all the burden of the world.

The little group at the center of the audience seats held their breathe as the heavenly angel graced them with her ecstatic steps, her eyes glazed over like she was in a different world, her hair, covering her beautiful face as she did a countless number of twist, kicks, jumps and flips. She looked like she was weightless, free, oblivious to the worries of life and the pain of reality. This young girl who took all their breathes away; this young girl who took them into another world; this young girl who danced with everything she had.

Her footsteps came to a sudden stop as she landed on her feet after a one and a half flip. The silent audience gasped, their brows knitted together in confusion, the music was still booming, but why did she stop? What happened? Before they could say anything, Tsukushi picked up her feet and jumped into the air sliding to the edge of the stage, the song ended.

Tsubaki smiled as Tsukushi picked herself up from her ending position. Shigeru had her mouth opened in awe and Shizuka's eyes sparkled with excitement, as she smiled brightly. They stood up and clapped, and made their way towards the stage, each in their own grace and elegance. Tsukushi turned around said a brief thank you and continued walking off stage, paying no attention to the people following her.

"Bye, Mina." Tsukushi said as she waved over her shoulder.

"Hey, you." A manly voice yelled at her retreating back. She turned around and looked at the crowd dumbly.

"May I ask who you are and why you are following me?" Tsukushi asked, her eyebrows formed a confused arch.

"Hi, my name is Doumyouji Tsubaki and this is Toudou Shizuka and Ookawahara Shigeru, over there is the F4, Hanawaza Rui, Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Soujirou and Doumyouji Tsukasa." Tsubaki said, holding her hand out and smiling.

"Nice to meet you and my hands are sweaty so it's best I don't shake your hand." Tsukushi said with a bow and turned around continuing her quick footsteps.

"Wait, can we invite you out for lunch? Or brunch?" Shizuka smiled in an attempt to get Tsukushi to come with her.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." Tsukushi shook her head, making sure her answer was understood and walked off, once again, this time it was almost like she was running.

"God, why do I always meet the weirdest people." Tsukushi murmured under her breathe much to the amusement of the crowd behind her.

"Jupiter. Cute." Tsukasa mumbled as his lips curved upward, revealing the smile he had held back for quite sometime.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How do you like it? Is it bad? Please Review! I had the this story or at least chapter in my head for quite sometime and it has been eating at me, so I decided to put it down into words, I swear to god, it sounded good in my head, so please spare me. I don't write a lot, so I'm kind of bad. Please, please review, it keeps me motivated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Drops of Jupiter

****

Book of Stars- Drops of Jupiter

By: BlackArmoria

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, nothing's mine…and that sucks!!!

Author's note: Thank you reviewers. I am updating now because of your reviews, hope for more.

Phoebe: Its not ballet that she dances during the first chapter, so that is why there are flips. Sorry about the misunderstanding.

Sarah: About why he says "Jupiter", I think you'll find out in this chapter.

Myzee, viv, jenny, and Stinky-chan, thank you for reviewing and for reading.

Tsukasa trudged through the crowded streets, his mind far away, from where he was right now. He had finally found her again after so long, he had finally saw her face after the many months of endless longing, he had finally met her, this time, the second time around.

Jupiter. Her stage name, maybe that is why she had a stage name, to stay away from him, maybe even after the accident, she still wanted to run away from him. Even, yes, even if she didn't know who he was anymore.

She had grown even more beautiful, the way she carried herself, the way she walk, the way she talked, it was all the same. She was there, so near and yet he could never be able to reach her.

The sounds of giggles coming from the girls who walked passed him, mixed with the ever so familiar whispers of 'he's so handsome' or 'wow, look at him' rang through the air pulling Tsukasa from his reverie as he glared at the stupid girls looking at him, they scampered off after that.

He continued on his way, returning to the thoughts that had haunted him for days, the days that followed their "first" meeting. What if even after the accident and the amnesia, she had still wanted to run away from him? What if that is that, why she had a stage name?

He stopped under a five-story building where a crowd had gathered, he looked up towards the source the others were looking at. It was her; she was sitting against the edge like a suicidal psycho. He wanted to scream her name but found his voice caught in his throat when he heard the beautiful melody and the soft, comforting voice he had longed to hear. She was playing a guitar and singing, not a care in the world, it didn't matter who was listening or who was looking, none of that mattered. She was singing her heart out and that's the only thing that mattered.

The song continued, awing her silent audience, who stared at the beautiful girl on the roof as if she was an angel. She wore ripped jeans and a sleeveless tank, her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes closed, her fingers strumming the guitar, and her lips moving ever so slightly.

She continued strumming the guitar, letting the music slowly fade out. Her eyes opened and for the first time, she noticed her audience. The crowd clapped and whistled, asking her to sing another song, praising her and she smiled and got off the edge.

"She does that every night, and always ends with that song." Someone next to him said, looking up towards Tsukushi.

He stared at her retreating back, blinking as reality hit him. That was their song. He made his way towards the building and stood in front of the door, raising his hand to press the intercom button on the right wall when suddenly…

SLAM

"What the fuck?" Tsukasa yelled, cupping his face with his hand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

He looked up realizing who had hit him in the face and his features softened, a smile once again graced his face. He wanted to stay with her longer so he had to think of an excuse, anything to drag the time.

"Shit, I have a bloody nose."

"I'm sorry, how about you come with me and we'll get something for your nose." She said, blinking her eyes and making her way towards him.

'Bingo, there's my ticket.' He thought silently, trying to fight the smile that was surfacing once again.

"Fine." he said in a mock-aggravated tone and walked ahead of her.

"Hey, can you hold on? You are much taller, so your strides are longer, I can hardly keep up. And how come you're walking ahead of me when you don't even know where we are going?" she said running towards him.

He stopped abruptly making her run into his back. "Then maybe you should hurry up. God! You walk as slow as a turtle."

"I'm sorry, but I am the one taking you to help your nose."

"Well, you're the one that hit me in the face with the door anyways."

"I already said sorry, what do you want and now I am even taking care of your precious nose." She yelled back at him.

'This brings back memories.' He thought as he stared at her.

"Well if sorry was enough, what's the use of the police?" There is was the old, familiar phrase. Maybe this would bring up some memories.

She stared dumbly at him, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. This was her thinking face. Maybe she remembered something, maybe she remembered him.

Tsukasa stared at her expectantly, hoping she would somehow magically get back her memories in an instant. Hoping she would wrap her arms around him, hoping that she would kiss him like how she used to. Hoping for so many things.

She stared at him for a while, and then realization dawned on her. He held his breathe when she opened her mouth, waiting for the words "Tsukasa" to emerge from her lips.

"I know you! You're the guy from the other day, seriously, are you following me? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

His expectant smile turned into a frown at her words and his eyes became dark, cold, empty orbs once more. That was Tsukushi, she would let him have so much, she would give him everything he ever wanted, but before he could ever grasp it, she would let it go, letting it fall out of her hands and killing all his hopes and dreams before he could ever reach them.

She could give him so much and yet, at the same time, she could take everything away from him. That was Tsukushi, he always reach out for her, try to make her love him, but she would always push him away. She would always run away from him, she would always break his heart.

But Tsukushi had her moments too, she could take his miseries away and she could brighten his day at the sight of her. She could fill his empty heart and love him in a way no other human being can. She was his everything and he was hers.

He had always told her that they were meant to be together, that they would go through hell and back, that he would move mountains for her, and that he would go to the end of the earth for her.

She meant everything to him and more, he would give up forever to be with her. She had made him the person he was today; she was the person who changed him. She was the one who showed him he could be more than just Doumyouji Tsukasa; she showed him he could be more than just the heir to the Doumyouji Corp. She showed him what it was like to live and what it was like to love.

And he would always love her for that. If kisses were water, he would give her the sea, if hugs were leaves, he would give her a tree and if spaces were love, he would give her eternity. He would give her his very being if it could make her happy. If that was what having her back meant. He would give the world for her to love him once again.

Tsukushi stared dumbly at the man in front of her, 'crap, it's another one of those weirdoes.' She waved a hand in front of his face, apparently he had forgotten about his damaged nose. She shook his shoulders trying to bring him back to the real world; it seems he's lost in his thoughts.

Tsukushi gasped as he pulled her into a hug, his arms tightened around her waist protectively. This felt right for some reason, this guy, she couldn't recall his name but somehow, this felt right. She didn't struggle but she didn't hug him back, she just stood there, she too was lost in her own thoughts. 'Why did this feel so right?'

He breathed in the smell of her hair, the familiar smell of lavender in her hair. This was all too familiar, he could never let her go now and before he knew it, he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He lifted her chin up, moving his face closer to hers for a kiss; she stared at his lips, moving closer and closer towards her.

She snapped out of her reverie as he was just at her lips, she pushed him away and held her head. 'What was wrong with her? She didn't even know who this guy is but she had almost let him kiss her? But why did it feel so natural? Why was it so familiar?'

She looked at him in horror as he moved towards her and before she could stop herself, Tsukushi had kicked Tsukasa in his "happy" place and ran off. She wanted to get away from him, she lost all self-control around him, she couldn't think. This was too much. She had to get away.

****

So, how is this chapter? Please review. Tell me what you think, I still don't know the pairings but it seems like Tsukasa has the upper hand right now. Anyways, thanks for reading.

****


	3. Pieces of the puzzle

****

Book of Stars- Pieces of the puzzle

By: BlackArmoria

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: Spare me, I'm poor sobs. The poem doesn't belong to me either.

Author's note: Thanks all reviewers.

Random: Thanks for reading and supporting.

Urbanangel: Hey buddy, Yeah! You read my story, good luck on your Inu-Yasha one shot!

So now, let's get on with the story…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The light from the moon shown through the window of an almost bare room, revealing nothing but a bed and a flat screen TV. Rui sighed softly and sat up, his eyes hollow, emotionless and cold. He stood up slowly and made his way towards another door on the other side of the room. Rui walked into the closet and put on his clothes, his lips showed a little sign of a smile as he heard the soft sound of rain.

He left the mansion and wandered around, searching almost, but not knowing what he was looking for. He stopped when he saw someone that looked almost like him stare back at him from one of the shop's window. That was he, now. Rui Hanawaza had changed; he was no longer that cold, emotionless block of ice he had once been. She had changed him, she had changed them all, she had taught Tsukasa how to love and him, she had taught him how to live. Because at one time in his life, Rui had merely existed as another moving body without a soul, but Tsukushi changed that.

He had thought for sometime that Shizuka was the one that changed him, the one that brought him out of his dark despair, the one that showed him what living was like. But that, that was only an illusion. He had wanted to believe that he _was_ living, that for once, he _was_ happy, but all of that was an illusion.

He had thought that he was in love with Shizuka but spending time with her in Paris only let him see how incomplete and empty he was. He had asked himself 'If he was in love with Shizuka then why did he feel so incomplete, why did their relationship seem like such a lie?' That was why he came back, because during the time of sulking alone in her apartment, he had realized that he was stupid enough to mistake admiration for love. Funny how life turns out, he could have had Tsukushi to himself and none of this crap could have happened, but life's a bitch. And that's reality.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In another part of Tokyo, Tsukushi wandered endlessly around the busy streets. She stared at all the couples who were snuggled closely together under their umbrellas, their eyes shown with love and their lips tugging upwards into a smile. She desperately wanted that. Sure, dancing was her life, but she can't help but feel like something wasn't right, like something was missing.

Tsukushi sighed, looking to the left, and smiled when she saw a couple with their children walk to the nearby ice-cream shop. She missed her brother and her family but they were in Osaka now, living happily. Her parents were doing well; they had a successful seafood restaurant. Nothing large but it was more than enough.

She had to keep on living for them; she had to keep on dancing and being happy for her family. She sighed as she stopped in front of the ever-familiar door. She opened the door and made her way towards her apartment. She walked into the little cute studio apartment, and walked up to her bed.

The layout of the house was quite peculiar. Walking in, we see a large room, connected to an open kitchen and a spiral metal staircase, which led up to the bedroom, if you could call it that. The only pieces of furniture that graced the room with its presence were a bed and a cabinet filled with heaps of books. This was about all that could fit up there.

Turning to the right side of the apartment, we see a large mirror, which filled the whole length of the right wall. Behind the glass was a door, which led to a large walk in closet, which then led us into an equally large bathroom. The apartment's décor was modern and sleek; the colors formed the artist's calm, peaceful state of mind, filling the room with a comfortable, relaxing air.

****

A.N:0.o…My gosh. I just wrote two paragraphs about an apartment (I seriously hope the whole description didn't suck)

She took off her shoes and rubbed her feet, her eyes closed, she really needed some rest. She took a shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She made her way towards her bed, facing the cabinet. Lying down on the bed, she turned from side to side in discomfort. She sat up and wearily rubbed her face with both her hands, before getting out of bed and walking towards the bookcase (cabinet).

She got on her toes and reached for a thick book on the top shelf, pulling it out of the cluttered shelf, she blew away some of the dust that had gathered on the cover. She smiled, her slender fingers slowly caressing the cover.

Étoiles. It was her book of stars, the book that carried her hopes and dreams as well as her memories. Or rather what was left of her memories, the every once in a while whack of resurfacing emotions and pain wasn't as much help as the doctor said they were.

On the cover lied a beautiful painting, the dark tints and shadows forming together to make a star. She carefully opened the book as though not to damage it, her eyes slowly read the contents of the fist page…

__

As into your eyes I longingly gaze,  
Like looking into the stars above,  
Such dazzling beauty does ever amaze,  
The stars, they dance, cause I'm in love.

__

As onto your sweet lips I gently kiss thee,  
Tasting a fruit that seems forbidden,  
You unleash bonds that set me free,  
Awaken emotions that long were hidden.

And as into your bosom I find rest,  
A sanctuary for my tumultuous soul,  
I certainly count myself among the blessed,  
To have found the one that makes me whole.

And throughout this universe I dare to say,  
There is not another that could my heart so sway.

This poem was on the first page, next to it was a picture of herself wearing a white dress and smiling happily towards the camera. There were things in here that she did not remember doing, such as this one. She couldn't remember where she was at or when this took place, but what drew her to her own picture was the fact that her smile was so genuine in it.

She flipped through the many pages full of poems and stuff she had written over the years included with pictures, paintings and sketches. As well as collages from the things, she had gathered from magazines and newspapers.

The countless entries in her book ended and she sighed, skimming through the thick books once again. When was the last time she added stuff into her little scrapbook? She couldn't remember, she didn't have enough time lately. She sighed to herself again as she stood up to put the book back onto the shelf.

Clink. Something dropped to the ground; she knelt down and picked it up. It was a necklace, it was a Saturn necklace, she held her breathe when she saw how beautiful it was. There was something about this necklace, holding it wasn't enough, she made her way towards the mirror and put it around her neck.

She outlined the diamond softly, after putting this on, somehow she felt warm, or maybe she had caught a fever. Somehow, the necklace comforted her; it was like finding an opened window, when you are standing outside a locked door. Maybe this was the key to the past everyone hid so perfectly from her.

She smiled at her reflection and made her way towards her bed; she fell onto the soft bed and looked at the ceiling. Tonight she felt like, she had found another piece to her puzzle. Now, only if she knew what the puzzle looked like, it would be much easier putting the pieces together.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry, no encounter with Rui yet, I think I'll make him hold it out. Looks like Tsukasa still has the upper hand.


	4. Thank you for lying

****

Book of Stars- Thank you for lying…

By: BlackArmoria

Disclaimer: Same as usual. I don't own anything.

I was planning to not continue this fic, due to lost of inspiration, or maybe it was my inability to stick with something for long. But after, some encouraging reviews and a very renewed vigor to write, I guess this story might just be back on its feet after all.

Inspiration is still limited, so please bear with me.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She shook her head once again and let out a frustrated sigh as she got up from her position and made her way to the middle of the room. One-two-three. She mentally counted to herself as she picked up her feet, ready to start the routine over.

Through a numerous amount of twirls, kicks, and flips, she did one last turn and yet, she fell again. For the, what would number would this have been? The hundredth time? She hit the floor in frustration as she picked herself up.

"Ahh!" She let out a surprised yelp as she fell back down. Now eyes full of tears as she tried to pick herself up only to fail miserably. She tried again and this time managed to get herself up. The intense pain blurred her eyes with tears as she tried walking back to the middle of the room.

Finally letting herself fall, the tears wouldn't stop steaming out of her eyes as she let out an aggravated scowl and started hitting the floor. In the middle of her outburst, she felt someone's arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Its all right, you'll be fine pretty soon." The warm, deep voice cooed her as the gentleman helped her up.

"Rui-" She started but was hushed by him, the moment she opened her mouth.

"I'll take you home." He said, in a serious tone.

She could only shake her head and let out a small giggle, even though the tears were still emerging from her eyes. He turned and stared at her, no signs of emotion on his face. Then once again, he started to help her out of the large auditorium.

She didn't say anything the whole time as they made their way out of the building; her eyes were contented watching his face. The way his eyes were so cold, even though he held so many emotions. The way when he smiles, his eyes would soften and he would have a sudden glow. The way he would liven up every time he played the violin or the way he was so secretive, even though he has so much to share.

Once near the car, he set her down and buckled her seatbelt as she watched him eagerly, half wanting to kiss him. The other half wanting hold him forever and never let go. But it was one sided, no matter how much she loved him, no matter how much she cared. He already had another person in his heart.

He got in and started the engine and as they drove away, she remembered her earlier outbursts and all of a sudden, a light blush came to her cheeks as she recalled what happened in the auditorium. She looked out the window to keep him from seeing the crimson on her cheeks, which by now has gotten darker.

His eyes were fixed on the road and her eyes were fixed out his reflection in the window, but nonetheless, each kept silent. It wasn't until she let out a small laugh that he turned his attention to her, if only for a second. His eyebrows shot up as he continued looking at the road, "What's so funny?"

"Me. I'm so funny." She said, still giggling. Giggles then turned into laughter as she bitterly said, "I'm so pathetic, it's funny."

He didn't say anything but drive, seeing that he didn't say anything; she turned back to the window. She was about to say something when he said, "We're here."

She didn't say anything but look out the window as he got out of the car and made his way towards the passenger side. After helping her out, he carried her to the awaiting shores of the beach and set her down in the water so the water would soak her feet.

"I heard it would make it better." He said when she turned wide eyed facing him. She nodded in reply and stared at the ocean.

They stood like that for a long time, his arms around her waist to support her, her arms around his waist in order to hold on and each staring out into the ocean. They never said a word, but somehow the silence was comfortable.

It wasn't until he turned her into his embrace that the silence was broken, "I love you, Tsukushi, I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She suddenly woke up, hands on her head as memories clouded her mind, _'Rui, who was Rui? Why did he look so familiar?'_

She stood up and went to the book case in search for her old albums when she saw an old box lying on the top of the highest shelf. Curiously she pulled it down and opened it, inside were old pictures, some dusty, others almost completely ruined.

She began to take each out, looking through them, most were hardly seen able, and some were completely black and stained, signs of water on their edges, but one that caught her eye was a picture of a young boy in his teens, staring at the horizon.

__

'Oh my god. This is the boy form the dream.' She thought has she hurriedly took the picture and threw it in her purse. This was it, the dreams, the flashbacks; she had to get to the bottom of everything. And something told her that this guy was the key.

She turned and looked at her clock, 5:45 am. She couldn't go back to sleep now, so she wearily rubbed her face and walked down stairs, heading straight to the bathroom.

She was out of the house an hour later, for a short walk, but found her feet taking her to a coffee shop, just around the corner. She found herself a seat in the corner, facing the window, it was a place for privacy because sitting here, she couldn't see anybody, and no one could see her. Or so she thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He stared out the window of the coffee shop, his face completely hidden to the other customers but all of the waiters knew he was here. This was his seat, he would just sit here and observe the pedestrians or the people inside the coffee shop, or most of the time, he would sleep.

He said he would observe people, but the truth was he wasn't really observing. He was just looking, he was looking out into an empty space, where no one was really in his eyes but it seemed like he was looking at everyone.

And for some odd reason, today, someone had caught his eye. For the first time, or maybe this would be the second, the third? The fourth? He couldn't recall how many times he was caught staring at her.

Rui just sat there and stared at the girl through the tinted mirror that hid his booth. A smile coming to his face as he sipped his coffee. He wanted to go out there and take her in his embrace but he knew he couldn't. Maybe he could be selfish this time, his heart argued but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't follow his heart and be selfish, but he couldn't follow his mind and let chances slip through his fingers. No, he couldn't do that anymore.

So Rui sat there, eyes focused on the petite girl- who was still oblivious to the fact that someone was staring at her- while he argued to himself about approaching or not approaching her.

He was lost in his train of thought when he saw her get up and leave, he was rooted to his seat, but his eyes followed her every move. _No! He couldn't be selfish._

With that last thought, he ran out of the coffee shop, throwing a thick pile of cash on the table, surprising the other customers who were clueless to the fact that there was a table in the corner of the small coffee shop.

His feet carried him after her, as his head turned left and right in order to find the petite girl who had just left the shop. He finally spotted her in the middle of a large crowd, ready to get on the approaching bus. He still had a chance. Just at that moment…

"Rui!" He heard a voice shout.

He turned his attention towards the direction of the voice and then his eyes widened when he heard the loud sound of an engine.

He turned his attention back towards the departing bus, and without thinking, ran after it but he could only run for so long, before the bus turned the corner and was out of sight.

He sunk down to his knees, passerbys staring at him curiously, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered without her.

He heard approaching footsteps as he felt someone kneel down next to him, a gentle hand placed on his shoulder as the person caringly asked if he was "okay".

Of course he was okay. He had to be okay. For himself, for everyone. Rui shrugged the warm hand off and stood up, ready to walk away. When he felt arms around his waist.

"Was that her? Was that Tsukushi?" He heard the person tearfully said.

He gave no reply, as he stood there lost in his own thoughts. He felt her arms tightened around him as she tried to get a reaction from him. He couldn't say anything; he didn't want to hurt her. Again.

So instead of telling her the truth, he turned around and pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head and whispered, "No."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She knew he was lying; the only person who could get such a reaction out of Rui was Tsukushi. She felt herself smile, even though the tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. _'Thank you, Rui, thank you for lying to me.'_

"Let's go home, okay?" She asked. Face stilled buried in his chest.

"Yeah. Let's go home." He said as they began to walk towards the direction of home. "Let's go home, Shizuka." He whispered, turning back one last time in the direction that the bus had disappeared.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later….

The F4 walked down the street earning stares from the women and men who passed their way. They were talking amongst themselves, making them look all the more inapproachable. The passerbys looked on in admiration as the boys turned the corner, laughing at something one of them just said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She stumbled down the road, carrying thousands of bags on her hands and trying hard to see over the piles of stuff. She fell backwards when she felt herself run into something, or someone.

"Oof." She said before falling backwards, her stuff flying everywhere.

The F3 turned their attention to a mad Tsukasa and a girl, who had her back to them, but somehow, she looked oddly familiar.

"What the hell?" Tsukasa said; standing up, ready to yell at the poor girl, who was desperately trying to gather her stuff together. She turned around when she heard him and both parties' eyes widened in surprise.

He saw it, her eyes were locked on Rui and his eyes were locked on her. Tsukasa fumed with anger as possessiveness took over. His eyes burned with jealousy as he stared at the two.

She stood up and bowed hurriedly, picking her stuff up and muttering a soft "sorry". He wanted to run after her and hold her until something click and she loved him again. But before he could do something, Rui was already ahead of him.

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She looked up only to see the guy from the dream looking worriedly at her, his pale blues eyes burning deep into her as she found herself lost in them.

__

'Rui.'

She stood up and bowed hurriedly, picking her stuff up and muttering a soft "sorry". With that she walked away, stumbling every now and then, due to the heavy weight. That was when she felt someone steady her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let me help you." Rui said, taking some of the bags out of her hands. She looked at him in confusion and turned around when she felt the weight lightened only to find two more guys taking the bags out of her hands.

"No! Its fine, I can handle it. Don't trouble yourselves, Misters." She said, trying to take the bags back.

"Misters?" Akira's eyebrows knotted together before he started to laugh, followed by the F3, even Rui laughed.

But their laughter came to a stop when they saw Tsukasa standing behind Tsukushi. He offered a smile and took the last few bags out of her hands. "I'll help too."

And with that the four guys and a very confused Tsukushi made their way to her dance studio. Behind her, even though she was oblivious, three pair of eyes stared at her longingly.

****

Reviews are welcomed and very much needed. So please…won't you review?


	5. Waiting for a sign

****

Book of Stars- Waiting for a sign.

By: BlackAmoria

Disclaimer: Same as always. Blah. I don't own anything, but if someone would help me steal if we'll share fifty-fifty. Good plan?

Kyo: Oh god. I feel so special right now, butterflies in my stomach. But did my story really make you cry? If so…..I don't know whether to be sorry about making you cry…or feel elated because I made someone cry. Gods. Mwah! I love you already. Such great reviews.

XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thank you! You're comment made me feel like flying. I'm happy that you actually look forward to my story. Its feels so good. Oh crap. I really am a total review whore. .

Xyjiah: Ahhh! Thank you, for reviewing and also for getting back on track. And I'm glad to know that my very uninspired chapter was good after all.

Shierri: Ahh. Sorry. I guess I got a little occupied with school, so here's a chapter. Best I could come up with. Thanks for the encouragement.

And about pairings, I really have no clue. I just love them all. Isn't everyone in the F4 so delicious?

And the truth is all my chapters write themselves out. Nothing is planned, my brain works in a weird way so things just come out. I didn't even plan the previous chapter to be a Rui chapter. I'm a die-hard T/T fan so please, if I can't help putting Tsukasa in the spotlight, don't hate me.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She twisted in her bed, beads of cold sweat forming on her forehead as her lips kept moving rhythmically to a familiar name. Her hand twitched and reached out ever so slightly as her forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Come back here!" The voice yelled and she could hear footsteps slowly trailing after a younger version of herself running along the shore of a beach, laughing. She ran into the water, the waves crashing against her as the silhouette of a boy hugged her form behind lifting her up as they both got wet.

The shadow of their form kissing slowly faded away as she saw herself laughing, her hair covered with spaghetti while she draped her arms around the same person's neck, leaning her head down to kiss him.

And once again, the warmth that scene gave her melted away when she saw herself running down a busy street, pushing pass bystanders a she ran towards a little bench in some park, holding her breath when she saw the back of that same boy facing her and he slowly turned around….

The next image was of a car sliding off a cliff, the piercing scream of a girl could be heard and the car kept falling….

And falling…..

Until……

"TSUKUSHI! Please Tsukushi!"

She saw her body on a stretcher, doctors and nurses pushing her into an ER as a crying man held onto her hand, his faced blurred by the hospital lights.

She woke up, her body sweaty and her forehead hot as she ran a tired hand through her hair as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. Every second her eyes were closed, her heart raced, mentally, she could still hear his words; physically, he could fell the wet tears hitting her hands and he tenderly held onto it. And as the words, raced through her brain, the first signs of an aching headache appeared; she clutched her head, willing the pain to go away, willing the guy in her dreams to leave.

So he left and with him, the pounding headache vanished. What was left of Tsukushi's dream was only the distant memory of the car accident, the piercing cries and the blinking ER lights. Everything else had floated away, distant, lonely, and yet to be revealed.

Tsukushi sat in her bed, her back against the wall as she stared at the wall, her eyes empty. The seconds ticked away and soon the minutes did, and when she finally came to, the sun was already rising. Getting out of bed, Tsukushi slowly marched towards the little bookshelf and reaching for the book when she accidentally bumped into a shelf, causing an old picture frame to fall to the ground. The glass shattered and Tsukushi bended down to pick up the sharp pieces of broken glass when she caught sight of a piece of paper behind the frame.

The glass forgotten, she reached her hand out to grab the folded piece of paper and her features softened at the sight of what she saw. The paper, wrinkled and folded, held the picture of an old house. Under the picture, wrote:

**__**

I'll wait here.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she stared blankly at the piece of paper again before picking herself up off the floor and folding the paper back into place, throwing it into her purse.

She got ready, rubbing her eyes as she wearily trudged out of the apartment, she got into her car and droved away. As her car moved farther and farther away from the small apartment, a figure walked form across the street. Their eyes red and puffy, sign of tears and the woman clung her coat closer to her body, and she bit her lip watching the car speed away.

"I won't let you win, not anymore."

****

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Silence reigned over the young couple as the quietly ate their dinner, neither looking at each other, they were a dream, young, beautiful, rich, and in love. Was it really true? Nah. Rich, they were, beautiful, that couldn't be denied, but love? Love was far form the kind of relationship they held.

There was no doubt that the young woman was in love with the boy, ever since she had laid eyes on him, but that feeling was not returned for throughout their marriage, he had always been aloof, careless, and she didn't mind. She only wanted them to be together, everyone said that their love would grow overtime. But that was far form the truth.

Sadly, through the years, no matter how hard she tried the pieces of their marriage--so carefully taped and glued together by the parents--were falling apart. And why? Because of the only woman he would love and ever love. But Shigeru wouldn't accept that.

Why didn't he love her? Couldn't he see the pain in her eyes when he would shrug her off and walk away or when she would wake him up in the middle of the night, trying to calm his nerves as he repeatedly called her Tsukushi.

She could remember their wedding night, how she had kissed him, tentatively, shyly, and he had pushed her away and left the room. The love she tried to offer him was never enough and as their days together grew, both of their parents had asked for a baby but he shrugged the matter off, declaring that he couldn't have a baby with the woman he didn't love. A woman he couldn't see his future with.

So as resentment ran through her body, she slammed the fork on the table, surprising her careless husband, making him look up at her over his lab-top. "What's wrong?" The question sounded more annoyed than concerned but through the years and the numerous rejections, she knew that was all she could get out of him.

She stood up, walking over to his side of the long table, and grabbing his shirt, pulling him into a kiss only to be pushed away. Shigeru couldn't control her tears anymore, so she slapped him, "What the hell do you want from me? I have tried everything! I have tried…"

She broke down, falling to her knees as Tsukasa stared at her, his eyes cold and unfeeling, but they softened and he kneeled down next to the petite figure. "I'm sorry. We both knew from the beginning that this wouldn't work out. I shouldn't have been selfish."

Then he stood up, patting her head slightly and left. "Is that all you could offer me? Your regret? Your pity? Is that all you could offer me after I wasted my life on you? After you deliberately vowed to god that you would love me, "until death do us part", is that all the shit you can offer?"

He stopped, turning to face her, a vein on his forehead as he clenched his fists and growled a small "yes" through his teeth. Then as quickly as the conversation had occurred, it had disappeared, her wishing that it never happened and him not caring enough to bother with her childish needs.

The family would stay together, no matter how fake the marriage, no matter a loveless both felt, no matter how many tears were shed, life would go on. And whoever said you couldn't buy happiness with money? That person was a shit.

Life goes on and the sun rose every morning and set every evening, but no one cared anymore. No one bothered to pay attention.

As said before, no matters how many fuck ups, life goes on and everyone has to deal with it. So why couldn't Shigeru cope? Was it her loveless marriage? Was it Tsukasa's rejection or was it Tsukushi's sudden appearance? She went with the latter, no matter how supporting she tried to be, or how supporting she once was, the realization of Tsukasa's love for Tsukushi had finally dawned her. She could stand it if he hated her, if he didn't care about her. But loving another woman? She couldn't accept that.

So she had to fix her problems, the smart way or the stupid way, so again, she chose the latter. Stupid or smart, she only wanted to solve the problem, the tiniest glitch in her almost perfect marriage.

And that was Makino Tsukushi.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her light footsteps, tapping the floor and she twisted and turned, dancing amongst her admirers, but she didn't notice the stares. What she had notice was the way the music would blend with her footsteps and that was all that mattered at the moment.

The music faded away and she shook the musician's hand, giving him a small smile as he repeatedly thanked her, the man then collected his money and was gone, still bidding her thank you. She watched him turn away, and she told walked in the opposite direction, only to collide with a tall man and his girlfriend.

Blushing, she mumbled a soft sorry before continuing her footsteps, hurriedly walking away when she felt someone's gaze on her. He looked familiar, but she couldn't recall anything abut him, he was probably apart of the audience at one of her concerts or maybe he was part of the elite society that she would often acquaint with, all thanks to her pesky agent.

Though it didn't matter, it bothered her that she could hardly remember anyone she had met, the faces maybe, but never names. What was wrong with her? She didn't know, but all signs were pointing to amnesiac, chuckling slightly to herself, she continued her walking on the path, hugging her sweater to her body.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Akira? Are you ok, sweetheart?"

He shook his head, why bother dreaming when she was already so far away? He didn't know but it felt good, just thinking about her. Just that alone felt good, then what was the harm? He was the only one who could be with her then why did he hesitate.

Rui had Shizuka and Tsukasa had Shigeru, then why was he still so hesitant on being with her? He loved her, he knew that much but was he ready? He didn't know.

So he kissed his date and walked away, vowing to not look back, vowing to forget it and walk away, vowing to forget about her. He knew that within the few seconds of alone time he got everyday, that face would come back to haunt him. Akira knew that within those few seconds, he would fall in love all over again and he knew that within those few seconds, he would continue wondering aimlessly, hoping for a miracle.

Hoping for some kind of sign, hoping for her to love him.

And the sun faded away, the moon taking over, as Shigeru stared silently out of the mansion's window, waiting for her husband while Tsukasa slaved away in the office, keen on going home. Rui, Rui was sleeping, Shizuka lying next to him, Soujirou with his escapades, Akira with his women, and Tsukushi skipping home.

The sun would rise tomorrow and the routine would continue, what the hell is everyone waiting for then? The answer was, a sign. A sign to pick up their story and continuing where each left off.

****

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

I'm sorry if this was a load of crap. It seems to be going nowhere, just when I think something exciting is about to happen. Ugh. I hate this story. Anyone have any ideas I can throw in here to make it worth the time reading? Review!


End file.
